starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Christian Sommers
Biography Early Life Christian Sommers was born in Gotham City in 1980. Growing up, he was indoctrinated into the cult of Batman, reading everything he could about the masked hero. He wished that he would be able to fight crime and do some good in the world. His father owned a share of the Muir/Nevins Trust, running a corporation that dealt with pharmaceuticals. Sommers was the second of three children and his father helped get them into some of the best schools around the country. Sommers grew up living a life of luxury, but he knew how the other side lived. His parents always donated money and time to important causes to try to help those less fortunate. Sommers and his siblings would work in soup kitchens during the summers leading up to high school, giving back the way they could. After high school, Christian's grades were high enough to get him into Yale. There he excelled in his studies. Not one to miss out on fun, he gained a reputation for throwing some of the wildest parties in the school's history. While this kind of attention was bad, he was still inducted into the infamous Skull and Bones society. His father passed away a few years after he graduated, as did his older sibling, his sister. They died in an accident when one of the corporate jets went down. The impact on his mother was horrible, and she eventually committed suicide. Also before he graduated, Gotham City suffered one of its worst losses ever. The original Batman, Christian's childhood hero, died. Christian, away at school, was saddened by the loss, and focused his efforts on his school work, determined to make a name for himself and use his name and his wealth to combat poverty through philanthropy. Chrell Shortly after he graduated, the Chrell struck, devastating the super hero and villain community, as well as the world at large. As he was now in control of his father's corporation, he used as much as the Muir/Nevins Trust would allow his corporation to give, and then went further, using different legal loopholes to give as much as he could to devastated areas in the form of money and medicines. Sommers would also volunteer and join the ground forces of S.H.I.E.L.D., to help in a more combat oriented way. His sister, training as a medical doctor was able to help as well, and the two of them met then Lieutenant Derek Sheppard, Christian's unit Army Liason officer. Christian and Derek became fast friends, bonds forged by their shared fight against the Chrell. Sheppard would develop an attraction for and then fall in love with, Sommer's younger sister, Danielle. Christian was more than happy of the romance blossoming between his friend and his sister. It was one of the few happy things that the Chrell brought about for him. He saw Gotham hurt, and continued to pour money into the city to try to stop the damage that the Chrell were doing to the city. Slowly, the tide began to turn against the invaders and the war found its turning point. It was here that Christian met the original War Machine and the two became friends. He would later watch his friend die in one of the latter battles, and he knew that he had to do something when all this was over. If he survived. Christian worked with Derek and Task Force 141 until Task Force 141 took the fight to the Chrell during the final push back. After the Chrell War was over, Christian was one of the people who Nick Fury decided to bring into the newly reorganized S.H.I.E.L.D. Christian was introduced to and befriended Matthew Hunt. The two shared similar and differing opinions on how the organization should be set up and run, but both were able to work together. Because Christian had better organizational skills it was decided that between the two Hunt would be more of a field agent than a behind the scenes organizer. Some time passed, and Christian watched with pride as his sister graduated from medical school and became a doctor with S.H.I.E.L.D., and his best friend, Derek Sheppard get his law degree. Around this time, S.H.I.E.L.D. acquired the War Machine armor that James Rhodes had used and after refitting it, gave it to Christian to use as part of S.H.I.E.L.D. One. Skills and Abilities *'Business Sense:' Christian is a talented businessman whose wealth ranks him in the middle part of the Fortune 500 list. He utilizes this wealth and his business connections to be one of Gotham City's largest and most effective benefactor, second, of course, to Isaiah Muir *'Multi-lingual:' He speaks with fluency in English, Spanish, Italian, and Japanese. He has spent some time attempting to learn the languages of species that do not call Earth home, species that the old heroes and villains had dealings with, figuring that it is something that S.H.I.E.L.D. will need to know. *'Master Tactician:' War Machine is an accomplished strategist, though not nearly on the level of Isaiah Muir. he is one of the main tacticians for the S.H.I.E.L.D. One team, along with Derek Sheppard. More Coming Soon Category: MirrodinCategory: Mirrodin (WoH)Category: Males (WH)Category: S.H.I.E.L.D.